ncdfandomcom-20200213-history
Links and Notes from Sessions
Links and notes from Sessions Add a section for your session below so that those interested can begin/continue discussing. Orphan Medical Devices Once we hold the session (or before) we will add notes here to augment the discussion. Separating services from housing: A SWOT Analysis – Strengths, Weaknesses, Opportunities, and Threats Policy Recommendation for Separating Housing from Services Minimum/First Steps Change Medicaid policy to allow individuals to pool any/all dollars under any/all Medicaid Waivers so they can maximize their ability to live independently; currently allowed for Residential Providers – three individuals living together with one caregiver available. Any form of a Self-Directed Waiver does not accomplish this for the vast majority of individuals, especially those with intellectual disabilities, due to the mandated documentation and complex policies related to obtaining and maintaining these Self-Directed Waivers. This alone will open doors for asset building for people with disabilities. As someone noted in the meeting, rent is the “cash cow” for Residential Providers who accrue millions in assets while the people they serve continue pay rent for life vs increasing their quality of life by being rent/mortgage free. Change Medicaid Tenant Lease rule to include “gross misconduct” or sale of property as the only reason for non-renewal of lease vs discontinuation of services. This will allow individuals to advocate for better services without the fear of retaliation resulting in the loss of their home and the much-needed community Social Capital that takes years to build. Civil and Human Rights to choice and freedom from retaliation are Federal Level issues. Individuals with disabilities should not be oppressed by current rules that favor providers . . . any Medicaid dollars used for providers should be able to be used in the same manner by individuals. Ideal The practice of providing housing and a “company store” has long been outlawed in the workforce for people without disabilities due to the conflict of interest. Separating these two services is the last frontier of freedom for people with disabilities. Agile software development and accessibility - How might we improve feedback on accessibility to software companies? A big THANK YOU to Fran Osborne for her detailed notes! Comments from Group 1 *Inquire into the broader term "Accessibility" and what it means to different interest groups. *Lack of knowledge and buy in from development. Improve education and outreach to the software development community on Accessibility and best practices. *Market Accessibility as a worthwhile goal. For example, in federal contracts. *Federal contracts **Some federal contracts have more "teeth" and that is how things become more shareable. Incentivize contracts. **Investigate the possibility of open source software with automatic checks, open API and tools for Accessibility **Investigate open API and tools Comments from Group 2 *There is a level of frustration around accessibility. (Why does accessibility not have panache? Why left to the last minute? Fed gov. has section 508 but has taken many decades – has no clout – all seen as lacking importance in companies.) *Frustration with disability community. Need to join together as a united voice. *Websites who at the last-minute want to make it accessible. Need to have companies more aware of Accessibility towards the beginning of software development. *Government needs to take a role. Need more clout behind 508. Push for ‘universal design’ websites. *How to best impress upon government, non-profit. *Idea for best & worst pools for Most Accessible and Least Accessible site. Center for Accessible Technology has a grant for that. CA Digital Inclusion Project - Awards for innovation. Comments from Group 3 *Currently no mechanism for feedback on either side. Finding out how to communicate. *Database clearinghouse for people to report accessibility issues. (Companies may find it safer to report issues.) *A "good housekeeping" seal of approval *Seek out developers at accessibility conferences. *"Yelp" for accessibility ratings.